<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pigsty by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484672">Pigsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, How Do I Tag, M/M, Peter Hale gives Stiles what he needs, Peter Hale is a Softie, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles acts out in the only way he can without ending up in foster care. Yet it takes a long time for someone to take notice and care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pigsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pigsty was one of the tamer words his mother had called his room when he was a child. She had always tried to encourage him to clean his room but it never worked out. Stiles was too twitchy and his ADHS made it too hard to concentrate on a single task. At first, she had kept his room clean but when she got ill it was over. Stiles' room descended into madness. His father ignored the problem at first but soon he realized that while Stiles was good with cooking, doing the laundry, and even keeping the rest of the house clean, his own room stayed the way it was. </p><p>It always looked like something one would encounter in a war zone. </p><p>There was only one saving grace. Stiles did not horde things that could rot away and gain consciousness. That would have been dangerous given what he sometimes researched in his room.</p><p>When Peter first stepped into Stiles' room he turned and asked Derek who was following him if he should be afraid of encountering a Gelatinous Blob in this dungeon.</p><p>Stiles had snorted his coffee out of his nose and coughed for a long while, while simultaneously trying to laugh.</p><p>When he and Peter had entered a relationship and Stiles started to call him Daddy Peter had asked him if he was sure. Stiles had shyly nodded and one of the first things Peter had demanded of him was to clean up his room. </p><p>Stiles had looked at him with wide eyes before he had grinned and descended on his room like a hurricane.</p><p>Within the hour the room had been in ship shape and there was no detritus lying on the ground anymore and no hazard zones to be seen. It smelled a bit lemony from the cleaning solution Stiles had mixed and that was it.</p><p>Peter had stared at him when Stiles stood in front of him.</p><p>»Is this more to your liking, Daddy?«, he had asked.</p><p>Peter had ruffled his hair and called him a good boy.</p><p>Stiles' smile had been heartbreakingly beautiful and while Peter never asked out loud, he questioned if the state of his room hadn't been a cry for help and for someone to look after him.</p><p>From what he found out over time Stiles' had little to no friends during his childhood and his mother's mental health had started to decline after Stiles' first birthday even if no one talked openly about it. When she had to go to the hospital more and more, the Sheriff had buried himself in work both out of need for money and for escape.</p><p>Stiles had been left to care for his unstable mother and an absentee father and when she had died his father had descended straight to the bottom of a bottle and it had taken years for him to come out. Years where Stiles had silently screamed for help in the only way he could while also maintaining the picture of organized and happy home life. </p><p>Peter had taken to the role of Daddy with ease. He loved to take care of his lovers and Stiles was needier in some ways but ridiculously easy in others. He really just wanted someone to give a shit about him and give him rules to abide by. Rules that made sense to him.</p><p>It didn't take long for Stiles to move into Peter's apartment but it did the Sheriff take a long time to realize Stiles wasn't home anymore. At first, he had gone over to clean every day but Peter had forbidden it. He told Stiles his father was an adult and he could and should take care of himself since he wasn't infirm. He should never placed the burden of taking care of a home onto the shoulders of a grieving child. </p><p>When Stiles had tried to protest it, Peter had sent him off to therapy firmly telling him he needed it.</p><p>When the Sheriff came to protest Stiles' moving out, Peter had told him some cold hard truths and sent him off to therapy too. It certainly was for the better.</p><p>And it was the start of a better and more importantly healthier relationship between father and son. That made Peter ridiculously happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>